When positioning a patient prone on an operating table for laminectomy procedures, the proper support and positioning of the extremeties after the spine has been correctly positioned is a problem to which considerable attention need be given. Typically, in surgical procedures such as laminectomy the patient is placed in a prone position on an operating table, and the arms of the patient are placed and supported on padded armboards which are generally level with the operating table. Assorted padding is utilized to support the axilla. The arm naturally tends to curve and all armboards are made with a straight centerline. The armboard tends to preclude optimum support of the arm and unless adequate support is provided under the axilla, brachial plexus damage can become a significant problem.